


Myrskyt

by Itsokaytopretend20



Category: Hockey - Fandom, carolina hurricanes - Fandom
Genre: 1st person, Blow Jobs, Carolina Hurricanes, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fluff, Hockey, NHL, NHL imagines, Self-Insert, Smut, Some comedy, storm sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsokaytopretend20/pseuds/Itsokaytopretend20
Summary: Stormy nights in off-season always seem to lead to something.





	Myrskyt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back with my bullshit. 
> 
> I literally have like 5 other imagines I'm working on but school doesn't allow me to work on them like I want to. RIP.
> 
> This imagine popped out of nowhere (much like the other ones) but somehow it managed to be finished. I'm very surprised with that. 
> 
> Just a little note, I have never explicitly written straight sex before so this was an experience for me. I hope you guys like it. It's a bit out of my style cause I normally don't write explicit stuff but hey! Always good to try something new)
> 
> This is a work of fiction- Please keep this away from the eyes of those mentioned in this story, and if you so happen to be those people please go away now.

Humid air, rainy skies. Dark clouds and thunder. Perfect day to sit in and relax. You'd been chilling at home all day, waiting for Sebastian to get back from his trip to Durham with Teuvo. Netflix and the snack cabinet was your best friend.

 

You were currently sitting on the sectional in your sweatpants and loose shirt with a blanket over your lap, watching an episode of Dexter. The sky was getting darker outside, sun was setting and the clouds were getting thicker, looming with an impending threat of another thunderstorm. You heard the rain pick up, the wind whipping sheets against the floor of the balcony outside. Nothing was better than an evening thunderstorm.

 

You turned up the TV as the wind and rain began to get louder and pulled the blanket further up, sinking deeper into the cushions. You heard the rumblings of thunder in the distance, accompanied by faint flashes of lightning. You hoped Sebastian and Teuvo weren't caught in this, people never knew how to properly drive if any sort of precipitation touched the roads in Raleigh.

 

Sebastian hadn't texted you all day, but he was with Teuvo so you knew he was okay. But you were slightly concerned, especially with this weather. You sat up and grabbed your phone on the table and unlocked it. Just as you were about to press on Sebastian's contact, you heard the doorknob begin to jiggle. You turned around and sat up to see the door open and Teuvo walk in, Sebastian following with about three bags his hands.

 

“Hey!” You called out, “Glad you guys made it home safe, I was just about to call you Sepe.”

 

“Yeah when we saw the clouds we decided to call it a day.” Teuvo said, placing his bags on the bar. He took off his hat and tossed it next to them. “It was raining really bad on the way here, started to thunder a little. I think its supposed to get pretty bad.”

 

“Yeah, I think so too. I'll check the weather in a bit.” You looked at Sebastian, who hadn't said a word since they walked in. “What did you get?” You asked, directing your gaze towards the bags in his hands.

 

“I got some new shirts and pants, that's about it.” He responded, setting the bags next to Teuvo's on the island. “What have you been doing today?”

 

“Ah, nothing much. Just been chilling out and watching Dexter.”

 

He hummed in acknowledgment and walked over to the sectional and flopped next to you, sighing heavily.

 

“You alright?” You asked, turning your head to look at him. He turned to look at you and nodded. He looked tired. “Shopped too hard, eh?” You teased, nudging his arm with your own.

 

“Yeah, trying on 30 different outfits gets tiring doesn't it, Sepe?” Teuvo joked, sitting down in the spot next to his friend.

 

“Shut up Teukka, you had the most clothes. I hardly had enough room to put my own.”

 

“Sharing a dressing room again?” You deadpanned. They both looked at you. “Gay.”

 

“I mean...” Teuvo trailed off. “You don't know what me and Sepe do in those hotel rooms during long road trips.”

 

“Oh I have no doubt about that.” You grinned. You looked over at Sebastian who was glaring at Teuvo.

 

“Don't worry Sepe, your secret's safe with me.”

 

He stuck up two middle fingers at the both of you, looking ahead at the TV. You and Teuvo both laughed. It was then that a huge crack of thunder sounded outside, making you jump a little. After that the rain started to come down a little harder.

 

“Damn this storm is not letting up is it?” You groaned, turning the TV up a little bit more as you resumed your episode of Dexter.

 

“Seems to be getting pretty rough out there.” Sebastian pointed out, craning his neck to look out the door though the small cracks in the blinds.

 

You chucked, realizing his storm anxiety was flaring up again. He still wasn't used to the type of throw down type storms North Carolina had, it was pretty cute.

 

“Yeah hopefully it'll pass soon.” You said, leaning against him just to give him some comfort.  
  
“Speaking of passing, I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm tired.” Teuvo said as he sat up and stood up from the couch.

 

“You're gonna pass out or pass away?”  
  
“Both.”

 

“Have fun with that.” You laughed.

 

“Night you two” Teuvo chuckled as he walked away towards his room.

 

“Night” You and Sebastian both responded. You heard the door close.

 

“How was Durham?” You asked, scooting closer to lean against his shoulder a little more.

 

“It was fine, me and Teukka had a good time.” Sebastian answered, scooting closer to you.

 

“Who drove?”

 

“He did.”

 

“Explains why you came home safe.”

 

He scoffed and looked at you. You laughed and nudged his shoulder. This was nice. Simple, soft, calm. Just the two of you finally again. Off season was always your favorite time, spending so much time that was lost throughout the rest of the year was heavenly. Left more time for important things, things like...

 

“Hey Sepe,” you started, he looked at you and you sat up and gently cupped his cheek and brought his face closer to yours, connecting your lips together.

 

A crash of thunder shook the door and lighting lit up the room. That sure was dramatic.

 

Kissing him would never get old. As cliché as that sounds. Every time was like a dream. You wanted for so long to feel his hair through your fingers as you caressed it gently while your lips moved fluidly against each other. To feel the gentle air against your skin as he exhaled through his nose. His smooth skin heating up to the touch as tongue began to get involved.

 

Another flash of lighting and a loud boom of thunder. Sebastian suddenly gripped you tighter and began lowering you unto the couch, laying down on top of your body. Was he turned on by thunderstorms now? Didn't matter. He left your lips in favor of kissing your jawline. Now that was something you absolutely loved.

 

You vaguely realized Dexter was still playing in the background, it's alright, you would just rewatch the episode later. All that mattered right now was Sebastian's warm lips making their way to the side of your neck, his sweaty skin brushing against yours as his warm breath huffed across the sensitive surface, moistening your already electric skin. This was a recipe for disaster.

 

The room lit up again. He bit down. You gasped into the air. He kissed the same spot, rubbing his nose against you. Another bite. You squirmed and tugged gently at the hair clutched in your hand. He licked a long stripe from your collarbone up, moving your head to lean back against the pillow beneath you, giving him more access. He moved to the untouched area of your neck and immediately bit down, causing you to let out a strained whimper. You yanked his hair and gripped his back. He groaned and pushed down against your arching body.

 

That's when you felt the hardness positioned above your groin, pushing down against you. This was definitely headed somewhere. He bit down again, this time staying there and sucking. It was fine, tomorrow was Saturday, you didn't have much to do. You pushed your hips up against his own, rubbing against the length in his sweatpants. Oh yeah, this was _definitely_ getting somewhere good. He detached with a strained moan, panting against your skin. You felt the warm wetness from the area his mouth just claimed turn cold from the air of the room, opposed to the warmth now spreading throughout your entire body.

 

Sebastian traveled up from exploring your neck to immediately connect back with your lips, mouths immediately in harmony, sliding wetly against each other, hot breaths mixing with each exhale. His tongue slid in, grazing yours, it jumped to attention and began a dance with his own. Twirling, sliding, rolling. An electric display of how badly your bodies wanted to be connected again. Everything in unison.

 

From the mouths opening and sliding against each other, trying to devour the other. To your bodies rolling, squirming and pressing against each other. Your every fiber screamed desire, passion; a burning need to _connect_. You wanted your senses to be completely overtaken by him, for his body to encompass yours, for him to devour you whole. You needed nothing more than to feel him against you, inside you, around you. You wanted to be _one_.

 

“Sebastian” You panted. He lifted his head from your neck, where he was currently marking you with another dark purple spot just below your jawline.

“Yeah?”

 

“Lets go the room.”

 

He lifted his body off of yours and stood up, helping you to stand up as well. You immediately noticed in the feeble lighting from the TV how hard his dick was. The thin, loose material of his joggers were providing nothing less than the greatest amount of detail possible. He managed to walk to your shared room even with the glaring protrusion in the front of his pants. It didn't bother him for long for as soon as he closed the door he shed the joggers and his underwear, allowing his erection to spring free.

 

Your heart caught in your throat, seeing how hard he was. He was that way because of _you_ , something you never thought would happen. Your face heated up, you began to feel light headed. Jesus it had been a while since you felt this way. Tonight was gonna be a good night, sorry Teuvo.

 

“Wanna lay down?” Sepe asked, looking at you. You could hardly see his face in the darkness of the room, only light being cast was from a dim, blue night light in the corner of the room.

 

You nodded your head, unable to really speak right now for some reason. You made your way over to the bed and began taking off your pants and shirt, stripping down to only your underwear and sitting down. Sebastian made his way over to the other side and turned on the lamp on the bedside table, proceeding to dig through it to grab the lube and condoms and put them on the table, then turned the lamp off. The mattress shifted with his weight as he climbed on, your heart began racing again. There was something so exciting about knowing what was going to happen next, waiting on who was going to make the next move, who was going to break the ice.  
  
A flash of lighting lit up the room as you saw Sebastian sitting up on the bed, completely naked. The dim nightlight cast a gloomy blue shade over his figure, the dark shadows adding a tantalizing contrast to the highlights dancing across his skin. Every cut and crease carved into his skin, every bulge of muscle and raise of the thick veins snaking under his arms. The dark shadows covering his face, hair loose and untamed. The rigid erection hanging heavily in between his legs, disappearing into a dark patch of hair. The tip was already moist with precum, glistening slightly in the light. He sat on his knees, unsure of what move to make next.

 

Sebastian was never good at initiating so you decided to be the one to make the next move. You sat and moved in front of him then pushed him backwards. He unfurled his legs from underneath himself and stretched them out on either side of your body were you were sitting, adjusting himself on the pillows to sit back more comfortably before he got still.

 

Another flash of lightning and another boom of thunder, still rolling outside. You laid down between his legs, heard him draw in a breath as you came face to face with his erection. You wasted no time taking him into your mouth, only going halfway down before coming back up, wetting him to make it easier for you to slide down, you rolled your tongue around the tip and heard him suck in another breath, holding it in his chest with a small noise.

 

You adjusted your position, placed your hand on his stomach and went down again, hollowing your cheeks as you swirled your tongue tantalizingly around his shaft. He let out a harsh breath, a small groan escaping with it. You came back up, fully up, before swallowing him back in with harsh suction, pulling him into the warm wetness of your mouth again. His hand flew down to the sheets and he let out a strained “Ah!” His hips started quivering and thighs began to shake. Sebastian was always weak for blowjobs.

 

Up and down, up and down. You continued the steady rhythm, bobbing your head on his throbbing dick. His small moans began to get louder, turning into desperate groans, helpless whimpers. Panting between noises. His entire body tensed and squirmed, back arching and toes curling into the sheets beneath him. His hips began thrusting gently up towards your mouth, aching to go deeper into the warmth encasing him.

 

“I'm-ah!” He tried to start, you know what that meant. You lifted your head from his crotch and looked up at him, marveling at the fact that you already unraveled him completely. Sweaty, panting, ready and wanting. You sat up and took off your underwear and bra while he grabbed a condom. You watched him slide it over his erection and pour lube over the top then slide his hand up and down a few times to spread it evenly.

 

“Okay” He almost whispered. You smiled. This moment was always worth the wait. You laid down on your back as he sat up and climbed over top of you and settled between your legs. Immediately his warmth overtook you, his smell flooded your senses, his shaky breathing you could hear faintly over the rain outside. Time seemed to slow down as you looked up and made eye contact with his dark brown eyes, focused solely on you with his intensive gaze. Your breath hitched. You could already see sweat glistening on his face, beads already sliding down his cheek from his temple.

 

Your heart raced as he moved his hand from beside your shoulders to his erection, grasping it before guiding it to your entrance, the dull hardness of the head putting pressure against the wet heat it was about to be enveloped in.

 

“Ready?” He breathed. You could only nod in response. He pushed in, a drawn out groan escaping from the both of you. A dull splitting pain accompanied the familiar intrusive feeling as he slowly made his way deeper inside you. You felt yourself pulsing around his length, the wave of pleasure riding up into your body. Everything felt like it was buzzing, pleasure spreading into your veins like lightning. He wasn't even moving yet. Damn, this felt like the first time all over again.  
  
Sebastian let out a deep breath before adjusting his arms and legs. He looked down at you and moved his hips forward in a slow, almost cautious thrust. Sure, it had been a few weeks since you had sex but this wasn't your first time. You were ready, heart racing in rapid anticipation, body surging with energy and desire. You began to rock your hips a little bit more, trying to maybe send a message.

 

He got it and he got it good, because the next movement he made was a powerful thrust into you, sending a shock wave up your body, causing you to cry out. You heard him chuckle slightly above you before drawing back slowly and thrusting back in again, just as hard. Shit, you asked for it. Another thrust, you let out a strained whimper. He moaned in response. You squeezed your eyes shut as he continued his onslaught, pounding into you with powerful, measured thrusts.

 

Your back arched and dug your toes into the sheets as your hands gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. He groaned heavily, pants starting to escape his lips. God he was so nice to listen to. Sebastian was a whiner and moaner, and panted like a dog. It was honestly the hottest thing to you. When he got into it, he would let out desperate sounds, making you want him even more.

 

He stopped thrusting for a second to lean forward on his forearms, draping his body over your own. You wrapped your arms around his back and hooked around his shoulders. You watched over his shoulder as he arched his back to thrust back into you, you listened to the heavy pants and small moans in your ear as he pressed his forehead into the pillow you laid on. His breath fanned hotly against your neck with every harsh exhale, incoherent attempts at words falling from his lips.

 

You figured he might have been getting worn out in this position so you began to sit up, causing him to pause and look at you. You smiled and pushed his chest back, he slipped out of you and sat up, still confused as to what was going on.

 

“Lay down” You said, grabbing his shoulder to lead him back down unto the mattress. He followed your request and laid on his back, knees up in the air, erection standing between them, ready for the next move.

 

You made your way on top of him, straddling the area right above his crotch. You leaned forward in a similar position he was in before you switched, your arms next to his head, looking over him. He wrapped his arms around the top of your back as you leaned forward and caught his lips with your own. It had been a while since you kissed since this whole thing started. The kiss stated slow and sweet, then began to build in intensity. Gentle sliding tongues built into a sloppy, desperate show. The entire area around your mouth felt wet as you tasted each other, _devoured_ each other.

 

Sebastian began to thrust his hips upwards against your ass, rubbing his erection against you, trying to get friction again. You almost forgot in the midst of making out that you were just having sex. You broke away from the kiss to sit up and slide back, reaching back and lifting your hips enough to hover over his dick, you grabbed it and held it straight up as you slowly sunk back down unto him.

 

“Oh fuck” He moaned while arching his neck back against the pillow. His dark hair splayed out in all directions around his head on the soft surface, sweat coating each lock. A dark pink flush traveled from his chest up to his face, sweat glistened on his skin like glitter every time he took a breath. Eyes heavily lidded stared into your own, mouth hanging open like during a hard practice, lips plump and damp from your previous kissing session. He looked beautiful.

 

You lifted your hips halfway up and slid back down, causing him to throw back his head again and let out a drawn out groan. He apparently really liked this position. Another slow lift and drop of your hips, Sebastian was staring up at the ceiling, completely in a daze. You rolled your hips, causing him to suck in a sharp breath and bite his lip. That was fucking hot. You rolled forward again, leaning heavily on your arms, using your leg muscles to slide yourself up and down his length.

 

“Fuuuck” He groaned, his hands reached forward to grab your thighs, gripping them as you flexed to lift yourself up. It was time to step it up a notch. You sat up a little bit more, arching your back and adjusting your legs for a good position and you began to ride. Fast and hard. Slamming down on his hips, skin meeting skin. His breathing picked up to sharp gasps. A babbling mess of Finnish and English words spilled from his lips.

 

He grabbed your waist and attempted to assist in your movements, but was only gripping you like a lifeline. His hips began to weakly thrust upward, you leaned forward to drape yourself completely across him and dug your head into his shoulder. He got the message. Sebastian slid his arms down your sides, up and down until he wrapped them both around your back, lifted his knees and began thrusting into you.

 

You clung to him like you were about to drown. He was so deep. Everything felt like a blur. Your body slotted perfectly against his, your chests heaving against each other, your head tucked in his shoulder, biting as he slammed into you. Whines and moans weaving into the air, skin upon skin and heaving breathing swirled around your hot and sweaty bodies. The air was thick with lust, descending upon your connected bodies like a thick curtain. Nothing was better than this.

 

“God...” Sebastian suddenly moaned, his thrusting came up a notch. He was now gripping your skin, dull nails digging in. “Oh shit- ah!” His hips slammed frantically against you, you lifted your head up to look at him in the face. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply, eyes fluttering, struggling to stay open, a glassy haze over them. You smiled, leaning down to lick and bite at his jawline as your hand came around to grip his hair. He let out another deep moan. You tugged again, he gripped your back tighter, a broken whine escaping. Fuck, you forgot how good this felt. How great it felt to watch him race towards orgasm like racing for the puck, to watch him completely come undone and show everything to you.

 

Sebastian's breathing picked up, growls, moans and groans weaving around frantic panting. It had been a while since you heard him this loud and it turned you on so much. You might be able to reach orgasm yourself without assistance.

 

“Hah-ah!” He cried out, suddenly coming to a shuttering stop, hips jerking against you as he let out the breath that became a moan he was holding in his chest. You heard it reverberate through the room, definitely loud enough to hear outside of it. Shit. Once again, sorry Teuvo.

 

You both laid there for a minute just catching your breath, the world came down from it's swirling spindle in the sky and rested peacefully around you. Gentle rolling thunder in the background with light rain tapping on the window drown out the pants coming from the both of you. You felt Sebastian lift his hand to tangle it through your hair, running his fingers through the wild mess it became during sex. As he did that you turned your face to his neck, taking in the sweet scent of sex and sweat. This feeling would never get old.

 

“Is it still storming?” You suddenly head him ask.

 

“I think it's passed now, I can only hear a little bit of thunder far away.”

 

“Good.”

 

You lifted your head up and looked at him. “Did we just fuck to get your mind off of the storm?”

 

Sebastian's eyes shifted away from yours. “No..”

 

“You bullshitter!” You sat up and whacked his shoulder, laughing. “Using me because you're scared of a damn storm. You Finns are babies when it comes to bad weather I swear!” You sat up and climbed off of him.

 

“I did not!” He tried to convince you as he sat up after you.

 

“Whatever Sepe, you and Teuvo are two babies.” You made your way over to the bathroom and turned on the light, looking in the mirror at the after-sex mess that was your body. Dark purple bruises went up and down your neck like constellations, accompanied by puffy red marks where he bit. Your hair was a tangled mess that you decided to just throw in a bun. When you turned around you saw little red divots where Sebastian's nails dug into your skin. Damn he was worse than you were.

 

You saw his shadow approach in the doorway with the tied condom in his hand, still completely naked. You scanned his body up and down with your eyes as he walked past you to the trash can, appreciating his beautiful toned body. Damn you were lucky. As he turned around he caught your eyes and gave you a look before walking towards you, smiling with his arms crossed.

 

“Just appreciating the view” You stated, shrugging your shoulders. He laughed and leaned forward to kiss you before walking out. You followed after, turning off the light in the bathroom.

 

“I'm hungry I think I'm gonna get something in the kitchen real quick.”

 

“Hold on a sec and let me put on my underwear and a shirt and I'll go out there with you cause I'm hungry too.” You said, racing across the room to grab your underwear on the floor.

 

“Why? Teuvo is asleep.”

 

“So? I don't wanna chance it.” You said while slipping on one of Sebastian's long shirts. Your boyfriend just scoffed and opened the door. The TV was still on from when you and Sebastian left the room without turning it off, so it provided you enough light for you and Sepe to make your way to the kitchen.

 

First of all. Damn that sectional for being so concealing. And second of all _fuck_ Teuvo.

 

As you were approaching the island separating the kitchen from the living room you suddenly heard a voice from the corner of the living room say-

 

“Well fuck Sepe, ever heard of pants?”

 

You and Sebastian both whipped around the the direction of the voice to see Teuvo slumped into the cushions with a blanket over him, straight view to Sebastian's ass, and now whole front package. Sebastian cursed in very fast Finnish that you couldn't understand while Teuvo laughed.

 

“Why are you up so late?” You asked, leaning against the back of the sectional.

 

“I couldn't sleep. _Someone_ was being too loud.” He glared at Sebastian and the brunet glared back, snatching a blanket off the back of the seat in front of him to cover himself.

 

“I'm sorry” You apologized, laughing.

 

Teuvo waved a hand, “It's fine. I'm probably gonna try and sleep now.” He got up off the couch and made his way over to Sebastian.

 

“If you're up for round two my door is always open.”

 

Sebastian had his signature sly grin and lifted his eyebrows in a suggestive way before barking out a laugh. “Get to bed Teukka.”

 

You laughed as Teuvo pat his shoulder and walked past you, bidding goodnight to the both of you as he closed his door.

 

“Moron.” Sebastian scoffed.

 

“I agree, but so are you.” You laughed, walking past him and kissing his cheek.

 

“Now get in there and make me a bomb ass after sex sandwich”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you guys think! Kudos and comments are GREATLY appreciated. 
> 
> I really hope I can get these other imagines and stories out soon. I promise I'm trying my hardest! 
> 
> ______________
> 
> Chat with me on Tumblr! 
> 
> www.tumblr.com/itsokaytopretend


End file.
